disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey's Parrot
Mickey's Parrot was a Mickey Mouse short released in 1938. Plot A parrot is in a moving truck singing "Blow the Man Down" until the bumps distracts her and says "Hey, cut it out!" The truck drives into some mud and the cage falls out and crashes into Mickey mouse's postbox. The parrot climbs out of the damaged cage and proceeds to Mickey's house. Mickey and Pluto are listening to a bedtime story about Johnny Chipmunk and a butterfly. The story is interrupted by a newsflash. Machine-Gun Butch has shot his way out of jail. He could be in Mickey's neighbourhood. Mickey blocks his door with a chair, covers his window and grabs his shotgun. The parrot comes to the dogflap of Mickey's doghouse and says "Ship ahoy! Ship ahoy." Before she is whacked in the back by the dogflap's door and is rolled on a barrel. She lands in the stove. Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Mickey and Pluto jump under the covers and break the bed. Mickey thinks Machine-Gun Butch is in the basement and slaps Pluto. Mickey and his canine friend proceed to the basement. The parrot finds a hole in the basement, says "Well, shiver me timbers." and climbs up the hole. Mickey and Pluto are looking for the criminal. Mickey goes into the basement, but gets some boots on his shotgun. He thinks it's Pluto, until they fall down the stairs and Mickey sees the boots. Thinking it's the killer, he says "Stick em up, Butch!". The boots get on his neck and he knocks the shelf down. Lightbulbs fall off, making a machine gun noise. Mickey hides in a stove and points his shotgun out. Meanwhile, the parrot is in the living room and says "Oh, boy, pretty swell joint! What a place!". She explores the room and discovers a can of fish food in the cupboard under Bianca's fishbowl. Not noticing the fish or the label, she jumps in and says "What's this? What's this?". She tries to open it but her beak isn't strong enough. Pluto enters and hears "Stand still stupid!". Pluto turns to Bianca and puts his head up with a glare, thinking the fish said it right at him and turns away. When the parrot says "Tough guy, huuuuuuuhhh?", Pluto faces Bianca again. Every time the dog moves his head, Bianca copies him, with the exception of when Pluto's head turns like a pinwheel. During this, the parrot growls "Oh yeah!?" and Pluto walks away from Bianca after looking at her through the water. The parrot yells "I'll bust you right open!" and begins to shake the cabinet. Pluto tries to escape but gets caught on an umbrella. Thinking that Bianca is saying, "I'll bite your ears off! I'll kick the pants off ya!" Pluto lunges at her and tries to attack her, only to get bitten on the nose by the fish. The parrot leaves the cabinet and flies into the kitchen yelling "Gangway!", crashes into a fridge and gets a cooked turkey on her. Pluto enters the kitchen and sees the turkey. He goes to eat it but is surprised when it says "Ah ah ah, puh-leeeaase!". Pluto sniffs it and the turkey jumps onto his nose. He sniffs it again and the turkey seems to copy his sniffing. Pluto barks at it but it smacks him in the face. The now terrified Pluto backs away in fear as the turkey advances by making barking and gobbling sounds and scaring him. When Pluto falls on it, the parrot pops out and angrily says "Okay, pal, you asked for it," then proceeds towards Pluto. The canine is attacking the turkey. The bird bites his tail and then Pluto and the parrot have a face off. When Pluto blows the parrot away, she catches the chair with her feet and then says "Tough guy, huh?". The duel continues and the parrot has Pluto under a table and says "Now I've got ya." She pushes him towards the chair, says "I'll show ya." and lets him fall. Seething with rage, Pluto growls at the parrot who flies into the air, gets chased to the piano where Pluto trips and lands in it and says "Look out below!" before slamming the lid on Pluto. Mickey hears it from the stove and climbs up the same hole the parrot climbed up. He sees Pluto and thinks he's the killer and says "Reach for the ceiling, Butch! I've got ya covered." until his best friend shows his face. Above a cooker, the parrot finds a jar of popcorn. While she's eating it, she drops some on the cooker, causing it to pop like a machine gun. Mickey and Pluto get behind cover and Mickey begins firing his shotgun. Once the popcorn stops popping, a voice is heard pleading not to be shot because Mickey got him or her. Mickey runs to the cabinet and finds the parrot inside. As the parrots says "Polly wants a cracker", he gives her some crackers. Pluto growls at her, but then the bird shoves the crackers into his mouth while Mickey laughs. Characters *Mickey Mouse (voiced by Walt Disney) *Pluto (voiced by Pinto Colvig) *Parrot (voiced by Walt Disney) *Bianca Trivia *The Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Limited Gold Editions - Mickey VHS uses the original opening and closing titles of this cartoon. Releases Television * The Mouse Factory, episode #2.5: "Pluto" * The New Mickey Mouse Club, episodes C-024 (February 17, 1977) and D-070 (April 21, 1978) * Good Morning, Mickey, episode #7 * Mickey's Mouse Tracks, episode #61 * Donald's Quack Attack, episode #15 * The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.21: "Goin' to the Birds" * Have a Laugh!, episode #35 Home video * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Limited Gold Editions - Mickey (VHS) * Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Living Color (DVD) * Walt Disney's Funny Factory with Mickey (DVD) Have a Laugh! changes The following scenes were deleted from the short release due to time constraints: *The parrot singing "Blow the Man Down". *The radio announcer telling of Machine-Gun Butch, "He is armed and dangerous! Lock your doors!" *Mickey's shotgun is digitally replaced by a less-than-threatening broom. *Mickey slapping Pluto on the rear as they both hide in Mickey's bed. *Mickey's entire scene in the basement. *The entire scene with the parrot inside the turkey. *Pluto's confrontation with the parrot, before he chases her toward the piano. *Mickey firing his shotgun at the popcorn popping; the gunshot holes, however, are inexplicably shown, even though the gun has been replaced. Gallery Mickeysparrot03.jpg|Title card 27605.jpg 27606.jpg 27607.jpg 27609.jpg 27610.jpg 27611.jpg 27613.jpg 27614.jpg Tumblr mzqd0wXBDW1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr mzqd4sQ4Fa1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr mzqd6lFGs51r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n2tb52uN8v1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n2tb5x94hQ1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n6kqguave21qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg MICKEY'S_PARROT.png 003 big-1.jpg|Good Housekeeping promo 002 big-3.jpg 001 big-3.jpg Pluto about to eat turkey.png Tumblr np8iu6ms9r1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr np8ishPJSM1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr np8iv1ZbOM1r3jmn6o1 1280.png maymickey6753.jpg Mickey's Parrot.png 1938-perroquet-mickey-05.jpg 1938-perroquet-mickey-07.jpg 1938-perroquet-mickey-08.jpg 1938-perroquet-mickey-09.jpg Category:Animated shorts Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Pluto shorts Category:1938 shorts Category:Featured shorts